Xenomoprh Empire
by ShadowDraconian
Summary: What happens when hiccup is turned into a Xenomorph? What will he do? Well read to find out!(Xenomorph and Dragons AU but hiccup is a gary(Neater good or evil) in this one) Abandoned
1. Xenomorph

**AN-1: Hello everyone this is just an alternate AU for Xenomorphs and Dragons where hiccup is a gray(which means is isn't good or evil but will do anything to protect his own!) after he becomes a xenomorph if you don't like it them go read Xenomorphs and Dragons it has the plotline where hiccup is good!**

 **AN-2: Just to let you know yes hiccup is a female after he is turned into a Xenomorph because all Xenomorphs are female so he will start out as a male and later after he becomes a xeno I'll be referring to him as her or she!**

 **AN-3: Thanks to** **Thorongil82 my beta reader and** **changeofheart505 a friend who gave me the idea of how to change hiccup and toothless!**

 **AN-4: I'm referring the Praetorians as RG/RGs or royal guardians because I just don't like the true name for them!**

 **AN-5: This will be set with my own version of the Xenomorphs so some things won't be like they are in the alien movies!**

 **AN-6: Only hiccup and toothless can change into any Xenomorph form(mind you the only xeno-dragon form they can change into is the xeno-fury!) as the other cant because it is an ability that only the Xenomorph empress can do(toothless is somewhat hiccups other half so I also gave him the abilities of a Xenomorph empress even though he is a hybrid and isn't a pure Xenomorph like everyone else is and he is the only xeno-dragon in existence right now!) but all Xenomorphs can change into a xeno-fury and back to the birth form!**

 **AN-7: Hiccup and toothless have a special ability that makes them virtually invincible if they are killed there is a special chestburster inside both of them right be hide their hearts that is inactive unless there dead then there entire being is transferred into it and it bursts out like any other chestburster and they live again and the same kind of chestburster is grown again so if there killed again it dose the same thing the only way to permanently kill them is to destroy the chestburster before it becomes an Xenomorph adult because after it reaches adulthood a new chestburster is grown behind their hearts!**

" **Human Speech"**

 **::Dragon Speech::**

" _ **Thoughts"**_

 **[Xenomorph Speech]**

 **(Telepathy)**

 _ **Chapter: 1 – Xenomorph**_

 **Hiccups POV**

It was beautiful sunny day on berk witch is a rarity around here, I was walking to the forge to work on my new fire sword that I call inferno, as I walked up to the forge Gobber came up to me "hey hiccup what are you doing here it's your day off!" Gobber said to me as I went to go into the forge "I know Gobber I was just coming to finish my new project!" I replied walking into my back room at the forge. I was in my room in gobblers forge _"now where did I put that hilt…"_ I thought walking around the room looking for the hilt of inferno "there it is!" I said as I found where I put my new sword and starting working on it.

After hours of working on inferno my dad stoic comes into the forge looking for me "hiccup where are you?" he asks looking around for me "right here dad!" I said coming out into the main forge _"what could he possible want?"_ I wonder as he moves to sit down in my back room of the forge "hiccup you're the pride of berk and I couldn't be more proud of you!" he started before I interrupted him "what are you getting at dad?" I asked him "I want you to become chief." He said and I started to feel nervous because of this "you what?!" I asked him looking very nervous but before he could answer I was already gone outside and on toothless flying away by the time he got outside I was long gone.

After flying and exploring for what felt like hours we finally came to a band new island and we landed to explore this new island and what we found was not what we wanted, we found a new dragon unlike any other it was infected with Xenomorph DNA we tried to run away but it got us, It drove its tail into my chest right into the center of my heart but what surprised me is that after it injected me and removed its tail my heart healed itself then it went after toothless and did the same thing, stabbing the poor dragon in his heart and changing us both into Xenomorphs.

I was changed into a pure Xenomorph with a long domed head with ridges on it and a faceless expression, a skeleton-like body and a long tail with a sword-like blade at the end. While toothless became an Xenomorph/dragon hybrid but unlike the dragon that infected us he turned into a night fury Xenomorph or a xeno-fury witch had features of both species a long smooth domed head with the same faceless expression as me, skeleton-like night fury body and a long tail with a sword-like blade at the end but unlike night furies he had no tail fins only his two main wings and sub-wings. After we both changed into Xenomorphs we hunted the dragon that changed us into xenomorphs. I was the one to catch it and just before I impaled it with my tail I changed my vison so I could see its heart beating in its chest right through its skin and scales and then I drove my newly formed sword-like tail blade right into its back and out through its chest. I could feel the dragons' still-beating heart on the end of my tail as its acidic green blood was pouring out of it and the hole in its chest I walked in front of the now dying xeno-dragon and looked at its heart beating on the end of my tail [this is what you get for changing us into Xenomorphs!] I hissed at the dying dragon as I raised my right claw getting ready to decapitate him I turned to look at the dragon [thanks for doing it though!] I hissed as I swing my forearm and sliced through its neck and decapitated him and his head fell to the ground as toothless showed up. I removed the dragon's heart from my tail and I thought about starting a collection of hearts removed from my enemy's but I want them to keep beating after removal a new instinct told me that the blood in my heart is non-acidic and I can open up the bottom of my chest where my ribcage is exposed, so I open my ribcage and reached into my chest and grabbed my heart and pulled surprisingly the veins expanded to the new lengths I then put the now dead dragons heart on a large bolder as I took my claw and priced my own heart to draw out its blood and I put the blood that was on my claw into the dead dragons heart and I was surprised to see that it not only completely healed the damage that I cased from impaling it, it also started to beat again and this time it didn't stop I then put my heart back into my chest as I don't have lungs anymore. I was just then that I remembered that my tail is still impaled in the dead xeno-dragon so I ripped my tail out of his back and the dead dragon fell to the ground and I picked up the xeno-dragons head [this might make a good shield for me!] I said to toothless [yes it will] he replied as I stared at him [did you just talk?!] I roared at him [yes! I guess now that we are xenomorphs we can understand each other] he replied. Soon after our conversation I discovered that I could change into any Xenomorph form I wanted so I changed into a xeno-fury after trying to change into the same xeno-dragon that infected me but it didn't work so I knew that the only xeno-dragon I could become was an xeno-fury.

After that I went and found toothless who a wandered off after our conversation and we returned to berk after a few hours of flying we landed just outside the village [hey toothless can you try to change into a chestburster for me?] I asked looking at him [sure I could try!]. It worked too so we both changed into chestbursters and slithered through the village we got to my house and then we changed into facehuggers so we could climb up the wall and into my room were we both changed into drones and began to build a hive it took us hours but by morning we were done and at this time my dad came up stairs to find us both. Shocked to find us like this he went for his axe but I stopped him (Dad wait it's us hiccup and toothless!) I sent him though my newly found telepathic abilities that stopped him in his tracks since I still had the same voice if I used telepathy and he slowly turned around and looked at me "hiccup?" he asked looking at me (ya dad it's me and that's toothless!) I sent pointing at toothless "how did this happen?" he asked me and I explained it to him from how we found a new island to the dragon turning us into Xenomorphs and us slaying it.

After we explained it to dad he called a meeting in the great hall he wanted us to be there to but didn't know how to get us there without anyone seeing us but I told him that we can change forms and even become completely invisible thanks to our perfect camouflage but we changed from drones to warriors and went into camouflage mode and followed dad to the great hall. A few minutes later and we were at the great hall toothless and I found a nice shadowy corner behind where my dad was going to be and came out of our camouflage modes and staid in the darkness until dad was finished explaining to the village what happened to us.

It only took him 30 minutes to explain what happened to me and toothless before we motioned us forward to reveal ourselves when we did everyone gasped (hey everyone!) I broadcasted so everyone could hear me it took almost 4 hours for us to explain what happened and to answer questions some of them asked if it were possible to become like us too witch surprised me (yes it's possible to become like us!) I broadcasted to everyone as me and toothless were the only Xenomorphs in existence after we killed that xeno-dragon witch made me the Xenomorph empress I needed some more of my kind to start out with and some to make queens as well stoic said anyone who becomes a xeno will be mine to lead so I asked who wanted to become a Xenomorph and a few villagers raised their hands Astrid was among them and I decided right there that she will become my first queen as well as berks queen.

So I went around and injected the villagers who wanted to become a Xenomorph and they changed some decided to become warriors others became drones while three of them became RGs or royal guardians and Astrid became a queen witch looked like the rest of us only bigger and had a crown as well as a smaller second pair of arms. After we were done this I decided to make berks hive in the cove so I instructed Astrid and the other xenos to go to the cove since I was the empress I control all xenos everywhere both regular xenos and RGs as well as the queen xenos. As we got to the cove Astrid started instructing the drones to start making the hive while the drones were making the hive Astrid started to make her egg-sack to lay facehugger and chestburster eggs it only took her a few minutes and I changed into a queen as well and made my own egg sack since we can detach from them and the reattach to them later I wanted my own the egg sacks are basically part of our bodies when we are attached to them our long tail is in the middle on the top of it so we can feel and control it.

It took almost a full day to turn the entire cove into a Xenomorph hive but the drones were finally finished with it as me and Astrid started to lay eggs Xenomorph queens can lay two kinds of eggs one is the chestburster egg which allows us to skip one of the stages of growth and the other is the facehugger witch is the first stage after I laid about 300 eggs and Astrid laid about 100 eggs which took us about six hours I detached from my egg sack and changed into my favourite Xenomorph form the warrior which has ridges on the sides of the dome and a sword-like tail blade while the drone has a smooth dome and a spear-like tail blade the queens and RGs share the warriors style of tail blades but are lager and longer. A few minutes later the eggs started to hatch as the top of them started to open up and out came facehuggers and chestbursters I used an empress ability to accelerate the chestbursters growth into drones and warriors but I made ten of them RGs since a Xenomorph queen choses what kind of Xenomorph the chestburster becomes and since I'm the empress I have every Xenomorph ability.

After all the new Xenomorphs were done growing I started to walk back with my two personal RGs acting like my bodyguards which they were and a about 50 warriors that my dad requested to help protect the village toothless was still at the village waiting for me while cleaning up our temporary hive in my old room since I was going to live at berks hive [alright were almost at the village!] I said to 270 one of the warriors coming to the village to protect it [good I can't wait to get there sire!] 270 replied looking at me as we walked into the village and got everyone settled in and then me and toothless left to go back to berks hive.

 **Later that night…**

I was sleeping in the cove-turned-xenomorph hive when I was awoken by my sixth-sense I looked into the mind of one of my warriors in the village to find out it was under attack I got everyone that was sleeping up and organised the warriors into a defence for the village and sent them well Astrid got the hives warrior defences ready I went over to my egg sack and attached myself to it after changing into a queen and took control of one of the warriors in the village while Astrid sent some drones to the village to capture the enemies to bring back to the hive and be implanted with a xenomorph by the facehuggers that are here and some facehuggers to the village to implant the enemy with a xenomorph there.

 **Empress controlled xenomorphs POV**

After taking control of this warrior I was surprised and happy to see that he was still in here since I only control his body she is confined to her brain as I don't need it when controlling her and all the other xenos in in the village could sense that I was controlling her [where is my dad?] I asked the xeno beside me [he is near the great hall sire!] he relied just as an arrow priced his heart and he fell dead (You'll pay for that human!) I roared hissing with rage and ran on all fours to the great hall where my dad is "what do you want xeno?" he asked noticing me but not knowing that it was me controlling the warrior xenomorph (dad it's my hiccup I'm back at the hive controlling this xenomorph warrior!) I sent him "hiccup good to see you … somewhat!" he said (listen me and Astrid have sent some warriors and drones with facehuggers to help you at the village while we are here in case someone is brave or stupide enough to attack the hive directly!) I sent back "ok thanks son!" he said before noticing dagur coming up behind me "hiccup lookout!" he yelled as I turned around dagur swiped his dagger so fast I didn't think it hit me until I felt half of the front half of my dome start to slide down it was then I realised he had cut my head off **1**. I just stood there as the front half of my dome slid down until it fell to the ground and about a minute later I fell to the ground also I was dead.

After dagur kill the warrior I was controlling I quickly took control of another warrior and raced to the great hall on all fours while my real body laid more eggs my controlled body was reaching the great hall where my dad and dagur where lock in combat (dad I'm back!) I sent him as I grabbed my tail to use as a sword and just as I got there dagur turns to face me as another of dagur warriors attack my dad "well, well, well if it isn't hiccup the useless!" dagur teased as he attempted to cut my head off again with his dagger but I meet it with my tail blade which I was using as a sword (why are you here dagur?) I asked him "why do you think at first it was all about getting your night fury but now I want something far more powerful and deadly!" he said as he laughed insanely (you want xenomorph eggs!) I gasped with realisation "yes I do now hand them over!" he demanded (Never!) I roared as I knocked him down and just about finished him off when one of his warriors knocked me to the side by this time the berserkers were in full retreat and dagur escaped with his armada.

 **Hiccups POV**

After the battle I released my control over the warrior and I detached myself form my egg sack and changed into a xeno-fury after giving orders for 3 dozen warriors change into xeno-furies and go after the retreating berserker forces and flew to the village while drones were returning with captured enemies for implantation and Astrid sent 2 dozen drones to the village to help the Vikings with the captured berserkers they captured and to retrieve any implanted enemies before they wake up as toothless helped everyone back at the hive and of course my guards followed as they were meant two to the village where I landed and changed into a warrior and went to the great hall where several warriors were guarding my dad as the 3 dozen warrior xeno-dragons flew past and I heard plasma blasts in the distance (dad are you alright?) I asked helping him up off the ground "yes I'm fine lets go check on everyone else hiccup!" he said before walking off with his own guard of warriors that were assigned to protect him by Astrid yesterday witch was a good thing and I fell in behind him as we went to check on everyone else [I want some warriors to look for Stormfly, hookfang, meatlug, barf and belch, snoutlout, fishlegs and the twins and take them to the hive!] I said to a few warriors nearby as they left to carry out the orders I went to help my dad…

 **1** **Which is the front half of the xenomorphs dome.**


	2. AN

hey everyone im so sorry that i have not updated any of my storys in months but ive fallen ill for the past 4-5 months and havent gotten any better!

ill start working out a new chapter soon for all my storys soon, ill be compleily rewithing night fury from the future soon!


End file.
